(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle control device for carrying out braking and speed change functions.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Control devices of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,478,617 and 4,100,820, for example. For effecting braking and speed change, these known devices comprise a speed change lever pivotally connected to a brake control unit including a brake lever and a fixing member connecting the brake lever to a handlebar.
The known devices have large and complicated constructions which are expensive to manufacture, since the speed change lever is specially provided besides the brake lever. Moreover, a speed change operation is possible only after a rider's hand is moved off the brake lever. The known devices have the further disadvantage that the speed change lever projects to an obstructive extent from the brake control unit, and the cyclist could have a finger caught and injured by the speed change lever.